


The Sleepover

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t want Kate to be with him because he could take care of her and Stanley.  But the truth was that he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

“We’ll take science and nature for ultimate victory.” Cate smiled as she put her and Stanley’s game piece in the center of the board. They were playing Trivial Pursuit Family and were about to wipe the floor with the grownups.

John picked up one of the cards from the Kids pile and read the question.

“This hybrid animal can weigh up to 700 pounds and stand at ten feet on two legs.”

“Whatever it is I wouldn’t want to run into it on the street.” Kate shivered.

“It’s a liger.” Stanley said. “That’s what they call the baby of a male lion and a female tiger.”

“Are you sure?” Cate asked.

“I'm pretty sure.” Stanley nodded.

“And…” John turned the card around. “You would be correct.”

“Yeah!” both the kids cheered. Stanley held up his hand. “High five!” Cate slapped it and they laughed.

“Eat that grownups.” She fell into a fit of giggles.

“That was a good game guys.” Kate smiled. “Do you want to make Rice Krispie Treats now?”

“Definitely.” Stanley smiled.

“You guys go ahead and get started.” John said. “I’ll clean up the game.”

“Cool!” Cate jumped up from her chair.

“Thanks Detective John.” Stanley was right behind her, his echolocation never hindering his speed.

Kate smiled and got up from her chair too. They’d been sitting at the card table she set up in the corner of the den. Standing behind John, she put her hands on his shoulders and massaged gently. He sighed; her touch always did something to him. When he looked up and smiled, Kate kissed him.

“Mom!”

“I'm coming kiddo.” She kissed John once more and went into the kitchen.

It was New Year’s Eve and they were doing the inside thing. He had wanted to take Kate out on the town though they would've been back on Canal Street before midnight. But then Stanley asked his mom if Cate could sleep over on the big night. They wanted to see if they could stay up until midnight. 

This was the only time of the year she would let him do something like that. Both Kate and Nancy Hale were a bit concerned about it but in the end they decided it would be OK. The kids were prepubescent and they were best friends. Kate thought it better not to complicate things in Stanley’s bedroom. The kids were going to build a fort in the living room. The only furniture in there was a couch and end table. 

Since the den was their family space, the living room was set up for Stanley to run around. It was the perfect place for a sleepover. John was staying over as well. He would sleep on the couch and make sure that the kids were alright. He grinned to himself as he thought about sneaking up to Kate’s bedroom in the middle of the night. Sometimes he felt like an overeager teenage boy in the throes of first love.

“Do you know how to make Rice Krispie Treats, Detective John?” Stanley asked when he walked into the kitchen.

“I eat them but I'm not entirely sure how to make them.”

“Its easy.” Cate said. “All you need is a box of Rice Krispies, butter, and marshmallows. You can help us if you want.”

“I better push up my sleeves for this one.” John wore a blue sweater and he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. “What can I do?”

“The butter is melting nicely.” Kate said. “You can add the marshmallows now.”

He opened the bag, pouring all of the marshmallows into the pot on the stove. Kate stirred the ingredients together with a big spoon. She turned down the fire so there wouldn’t be too much sticking. It didn’t take long for it all to blend.

“Then we add the Rice Krispies.” Cate said. She handed the box to Kate, who put most of it in the pan. 

After stirring for a few more minutes, she poured it all into a big bowl. Kate put the bowl on the table where the kids were sitting. She handed the spoon to Cate.

“We have to make sure its mixed together well.” she said. “While Cate is handling that I put the cooking spray on the pan so our treats won't stick to the bottom.”

“Do you want to stir, Stanley?” Cate asked.

“Nope, the pressing is my favorite part.”

“I’ll stir a little.” John said, reaching out for the spoon. He whipped it a few times and knew it was ready. Kate spooned the big ball into the pan and smiled.

“OK guys, you can press it now.”

The kids grinned when she pushed the foil pan in front of them. Four small hands turned the ball into a large rectangle. While Cate and Stanley licked their sticky fingers, Kate cut it into squares.

“It looks so awesome, Ms. Wolcott.” Cate said.

“You guys wash your hands and you can have one.”

“Can we have two, Mom?” Stanley asked.

“Ooh yeah, can we?”

“You can have one for now. Eat that and we’ll see about you splitting a second one. Wash your hands.” She turned to John. “Are you going to eat one?”

“Yes ma'am.”

She grabbed the spatula from the kitchen drawer, scooping one up for him. John ate his as the kids ran back to the table for theirs.

“I think mine is bigger than yours, Stanley.” Cate giggled.

He reached out and felt all over her Rice Krispie Treat. Then he felt his own.

“No it’s not.”

“That was so gross.” She was still laughing as she nudged his shoulder.

“Can we watch TV, Mom?”

“Go ahead; I’ll clean up no problem.”

“Thanks.” They said in unison as they ran back to the den. 

Kate looked after then, looked at John, and then laughed. They were having a great time, which made her happy.

“This is really good.” John said.

“Rice Krispie Treats are the best. This shouldn’t take too long to clean up.”

“I’ll clean up.” He said. “You’ve been in full mom mode tonight. Sit and relax for a few minutes.”

“Those two are a bit of a handful.” Kate sat down on a stool. “They're a great handful but still a handful.”

“Cate’s a good kid.” John finished his treat and went over to the sink. He half-filled the sink with hot water and detergent. Then he added the few dishes they used that evening. “She and Stanley are like two peas in a pod.”

“I know. It makes me feel good; she's Stanley first close friend in a long time. He doesn’t say it much but Cate makes him feel normal. She acknowledges his blindness but then says ‘and what’. She means it too. I'm glad they're close. Being the new kid is never easy but Cate’s making the transition a little easier.”

“Mom!” Stanley called from the den. “Our stomachs are OK. Can we have another?”

“Please!” Cate shouted.

“Let it digest.” Kate replied. “Check back in 15 minutes.”

“You're too far away.” John said. He drained the sink, wiped his hands, and turned around to rest against the counter. He smiled as Kate started walking toward him. The kitchen was small; she didn’t have far to go.

“Just how close do you want me, Detective Barton?” she wrapped her arms around his neck. John rested his hands on her hips.

“This is good.” He leaned into her, giving Kate Eskimo kisses. “You smell like marshmallows.”

“What do I taste like?” she asked, kissing his mouth.

“Are you two kissing?” Stanley asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“No.” his mother replied.

“Are you two fibbing?”

“Yes.” John replied.

“Mmm hmm, I thought so.”

***

“I just noticed something.”

“Hmm?”

Kate snuggled closer to him as they relaxed on the couch. It was almost 11:30 and there was a _Law and Order_ marathon on cable. The kids were asleep, having given up the midnight dream and gone to the fort about 20 minutes before. Kate’s back rested against John’s chest and his arm was around her. She played with his fingers, liking the sound of his soft sighs in her ear.

“I just noticed something.” He repeated.

“What's that?”

“Whiskers is still here.”

“He's the cat that wouldn’t leave.” She replied.

“What happened?”

“After we let him stay on Christmas Eve he kept meowing at the front window and door. He was always outside and I seriously thought he might starve or freeze to death. It was worrying Stanley. So I went next door to see Mrs. Roycewood and explain the situation to her. 

“I got her husband instead. He told me to keep the mangy cat; he was nothing but trouble. I didn’t want Whiskers but Stanley didn’t want to take him to the pound. He said he read a story once about how they gave cats the gas there if they couldn’t be adopted. So here he is.”

“Have there been anymore incidents on the carpet?” John asked.

“No. I made a deal with him; room and board if he learns to go to the bathroom in the right place. And yesterday afternoon I left work early so I could take him to the vet. I don’t even want to get into how much that cost.” Kate rolled her eyes. 

“But Whiskers is healthy and he’s only about 3 so he should hopefully have a long life ahead. Then I called the landlord and told him we were getting a cat. He said it was fine…for an extra $175 security deposit. The money is just flying out the window.”

“I can cover the security deposit if you want.”

“I don’t want you to do that.” Kate shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want…” she sighed. Then she turned to look at him. “I've been taking care of myself for so long. Then I was taking care of Stanley and I. I just worry that I could get used to being taken care of and then I'm only going to be with you because of that. I mean I'm not but I worry I am.”

“Well think of it this way,” John caressed her face. “I'm not taking care of you. I'm taking care of Whiskers.”

“Oh really?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Yes really.” He kissed her. John liked it so much that he did it twice. “You’ve got a lot on your plate. I want to help out where I can.”

“It would be a help, thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“I’ll take another kiss please.”

John did as she asked, it was no problem. He never minded helping Kate out. She never asked for it…she wasn’t using him for his money. John wasn’t rich but he was a saver. There was plenty put away for a rainy day. 

He knew she was living paycheck to paycheck. He didn’t want Kate to be with him because he could take care of her and Stanley. But the truth was that he could. And he wanted to. The promise to pull him back if he got too far ahead of himself still stood. So far things were fine.

“Have you made any New Year’s resolutions?” he asked as she settled in his arms again.

“I hate them.” Kate admitted. “I just break them in the first week and spend a month mad at myself. I do have one goal for 2012 though.”

“What is it?”

“I'm going to save enough money to take Stanley to Disney World. I haven’t quite figured it all out yet but we’re going to go. Every kid deserves a dream vacation. I'm giving my kid one.”

“That’s a great goal. I know you'd both really enjoy yourselves.”

“What about you? Are you going to make resolutions?”

“I just want to make more time for life.” He replied. “I'm going to try to take time off work. I'm going to go on walks. I want to spend time with you, and with Stanley. I'm going to be something other than a workaholic detective.”

“You can start tonight.” Kate took his hand and kissed it.

“What's happening tonight?”

She smiled, turning in his arms again. Kate got up on her knees and put her arms around John. He kissed her nose, which made her laugh. 

“You're going to spend tonight with me. You’re going to sleep in my bed. It’s the perfect way to start the New Year.”

“Kate…”

“No arguments.”

“That’s not fair.”

“The kids are sound asleep. The house is locked up tight. I’ll have you back on the couch before Stanley and Cate wake up. But I'm not taking no for an answer, Detective Barton. I want you tonight John. I don’t just mean in that way…I mean in every way. There’s no one else I would rather hold me while I fall asleep.”

“I can't say no to you.” John whispered, holding her closer and pressing his forehead on hers.

“Then maybe I should make a New Year’s resolution.” Kate caressed his face. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Her lips curled into a smile as John deepened the kiss.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I promise to never take advantage of that.” 

They cuddled on the couch and John couldn’t help the smile on his face. In just a few minutes it would be another year. So much had changed for him in the last few months. John had gotten used to his solitary life though he wasn’t able to say if that was a good thing. 

There were things missing but he had no idea what to do about it. He didn’t want to force himself anymore to be what people thought he should be. If John couldn’t find the right woman to be with then he was going to stop putting himself in situations where he ended up worse off than when he started. Then Kate walked into his life. 

She blew in like the autumn wind. She knocked John clean off his feet. He was still lying there, staring up at the stars and wondering when he’d become so lucky. Being her man, and being there for Stanley, was going to make the coming year more adventurous than he’d ever imagined. John was counting the moments…and enjoying every single one of them.

***


End file.
